The Anubis Games
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina Martin and 23 other tributes fights to the death. Nina takes her sisters place as a tribute. She goes on an adventure that changes her life forever. She makes the dangerous plan with her lover Fabian Rutter. Rated T because of violence, curses, and alcoholic addicts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Anubis Games**

I'm Nina Martin. Eighteen years old. I live in District 12. We are very poor and hungry. The Capitol doesn't really like us. England invaded our land and now we have to participate in the Anubis Games. I live near the Seam and every year in Liverpool the dreadful reaping comes by. One female and one male are to be pick. Each tributes, must fight to the death. I think it's outrageous. No man nor woman should fight each other. I hear a faint scream from the other side of the room. I ran over and see my sister, Nicky screaming.

"Sh sh shhh! Your fine. It was just a nightmare." I said. Her tears were muffled in my shirt. After a good ten minutes of sniffles and sobs. She stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can you sing to me?" She croaked.

"Of course!" I said.

_Nina: Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when you awake, the sun will rise. _

_Both: Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_ Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_ A cloak of leaves,_

_ A moonbeam ray, _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

Nicky starts drifting off. I kissed her forehead and went to my room. I started putting my hunting jacket on. I walked out and a fresh breeze hit my face. I ducked under the fence. It's usually secured with electric strikes. I ran into the fields and got my bow and arrows either from a tree bark or log. I ran into the woods and spotted a deer. I aimed my arrow at it but it ran away. I crumpled some leaves, but it kept running away. I sighed in frustration. I spotted some turkeys and silently walked toward it. I aimed my arrow at it.

"Yo Nins!" My best friend, Eddie called. I got distracted and shot my bow in the bush making the turkey herd run away. I growled under my breath and turned around, glaring at him.

"Damn you Eddie!" I scowled at him. He put his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the field.

"It's reaping day!" He said.

"No kidding!" I said.

"Easy, Nins! We can run away together." He said. I froze.

"Runaway? Just two of us? What about, my mom, your mom, your brother? Nicky?" I asked.

"We take them with us!" He said.

"Wouldn't the Peacekeepers notice or the Capitol or I dunno President Rodennmarr?" I asked.

"Who could careless? They don't care about District 12 that doesn't make money for them Nina. You know that." Eddie pleaded.

"No Eddie, I'm staying." I said. He sighed.

"I was going to give you this." He said and hold up a fresh bread in his hand.

"Oh my god, is this real?" I asked.

"It cost a squirrel." He said. We started eating.

"May the odds be ever in our favor!" We both exclaimed. A hovercraft was right behind us and we ducked. It flew past is and we took a breath in relief. We put our stuff away and went out of the fence. We bid our goodbyes and I walked home. I opened the door and saw Nicky in her reaping outfit. Her outfit was a white blouse that was not tucked in her pinkish reddish skirt.

"You look beautiful. Make sure you tuck in your shirt, little duck!" I exclaimed, tucking her shirt. Gran came into the room.

"Nina, I have your dress put out." She said. I frowned and got up. I started washing in the wash room. I scrubbed all the dirt that had form onto my body after hunting. I dried myself after. I wrapped myself with a large old rag and stared at the dress that was on my bed. It was a blue flowy dress. It was button up and sleeveless. It was beautiful.

"This was mine and now it's yours." Gran said. She took my hands into hers.

"Nina, what ever happens to you and Nicky. Stay strong. I want to give you this." She said and hold out her Eye of Horus locket she has been wearing all the time.

"Gran, I can never take this. Didn't Grandpa give this to you for protection?" I asked. Grandpa Martin, died when he was chosen for the Anubis games. He passed the locket to my Grandmother.

"Yes he did. But, it's for your protection." She said.

"Thank you!" I said. I got into my dress and did my hair into a wrap around braid bun.

"You look beautiful Nina." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Nicky standing there. I walked towards her.

"Oh no! I wish I was you." I said. I hugged her. I thought for a moment and hold out the locket that Gran gave me. Gran stared at me, smiling.

"Here! This is your luck! Your protection. Whatever happens, know that I'll be there with you." I said. Tears clouding my vision. She hugged my once more and we walked hand in hand into the square. The Peacekeepers were guarding the crowd. We went in line and I guess Nicky saw a needle she started panicking.

"It's going to be alright. It'll be one prick. You'll won't even feel it." I said. She nodded and got in line. She was up next.

"Finger!" A peacekeeper said. Nicky hold out her finger and rather harshly, she pricked her finger. I saw Nicky wince. Her bloody finger print was on a piece of paper. Nicky walked away and I was up next. They did the same thing to me. I walked away and tried finding Nicky but no luck. I got into middle of the crowd and just stood there. I scanned the crowd and spotted Eddie. He mouthed,

"Are you okay?". I nodded back. I looked straight ahead and saw a lady with big colorful hair and colorful clothes. They showed a clip of the Anubis games. That still gives me the creeps. The lady mouthed the last sentence of the clip.

"Oh that never gets old! Happy Anubis Games and may your odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaims too perky.

"I'm Trudy Rehman and as always ladies first." She said. She puts her hands into the paper filled bowl and slowly circled her hand and slowly took it out. She unfolded it and smiled.

"Nicole Marie Martin!" She exclaimed. The little kids made an entrance for Nicky. My mouth hung open. I felt like my body was stiff. I started pushing people away when I got there Nicky started walking on to the stage.

"Nicky!" I screamed. The Peacekeeper held me back.

"Nicky! I volunteer!" I screamed. The Peacekeepers were holding me back but I won the fight. I stood up straight and tall. Tears forming into my eyes and said the sentence that will save my sister and change my life forever.

"I volunteer for tribute!"

* * *

**So a hunger games crossover. I don't own anything. I started the second chapter. The games and plot won't be the same as the book nor movie but some will. So next post will be next Monday! April 7th**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Anubis Games **

"I volunteer for tribute." I said, once I got the Peacekeepers off of me.

"Nina, no!" Nicky exclaimed. She ran to me and engulfed me into a hug. Rudely, Peacekeepers peeled her off me and she started screaming my name. Eddie, had to carry her, while she was screaming.

"Come!" Trudy motioned for me to come. I slowly walked onto the stage and caught a glimpse of Nicky crying into Gran's chest. I felt a tear threatening to fall out soon.

"And now the boys." Trudy said smiling. She picked a folded paper and opened it. She put her mouth in front of the microphone.

"Fabian Rutter!" She exclaimed. All of the boys made space for him to walk. When I saw his face, he looked so familiar.

I got this flashback.

_I was hungry and almost dying. I was sitting by a tree. My eyes barely opened. I see him getting beaten by his mom with burnt bread. "Throw it to the pigs now!" She yelled. He obeyed but stopped when he saw me. Once his mother went back inside, he threw the bread towards me. I was shocked but instantly crawled over it and took it. I became stumbling home and found my Gran and Nicky on the floor starving to death. "I got bread." I said. I split the bread into three pieces. We hungrily ate the bread within three seconds._

"Shake hands." Trudy demanded making me leaving my thoughts. We shook hands and by Trudy, she led us to the tall building.

_ 15 minutes later... _

It was visiting time before the tributes are to board the train to the Capital. First to come in is my Gran and Nicky. Nicky, ran over and hugged me.

"Three minutes!" The Peackeeper yelled.

"Nicky, I want you to listen to Eddie. He will take care of you. Gran, has to take of herself. Okay?" I asked. She nodded. She slipped the locket into my hands.

"Whatever happens, this is your protection." She said.

"Thank you!" I croaked. I put on the necklace and put it under my shirt. I hugged her once more before walking over to my Gran.

"I won't be here to take care of her. So Eddie will. You do not be selfish and show your emotions towards her." I said firmly and saw gran about the cry.

"Don't cry!" I said and pulled Gran into a hug.

"You must leave." The annoying Peacekeeper said.

"No! Nina, you must win." Nicky yelled as the guard dragged her away.

"I promise I will." I called back. After a quiet silence, the door opened revealing Eddie. I ran up to him and hugged the dear life out of him.

"You know what you need to do. You are the best hunter in England. I'll take care of your family. Don't give up!" He said.

"I know! But take care of Nicky for me." I said.

"I will!" He said. The Peacekeeper asked him to leave.

"Whatever you do, you need to win." He yelled.

"I will and don't get hurt." I said and then finally let the tears drip. After a good five minutes of crying, the guards led me into the train. I scanned the scene in front me. Lots of wine glasses are hanging above me. Couches are everywhere but are organized. A table with place mats and utilities. The chairs are made with leather. I saw how much food there was. This could feed sixty people. "Supper will be ready soon!" Trudy said. I walked in my room and saw a bed with a nightstand next to it. There was a TV. I turned on the TV and looked at the channel that was on. Jason Winkler.

"And it is the 7th Anubis Games." He said.** (Get the coincidence)** I sighed.

"All the tributes are coming here in twenty-four hours." Jason said. My stomach churned. I'm so scared and this might sound selfish but I don't want to die. I took a shower and laid on my bed. I thought about how I can't protect my family anymore. I drifted off when one tear spilled and on the blanket. No more crying, Nina. You need to be strong for Gran, Nicky, and Eddie. Fabian walked in.

"Nina, supper is ready." He said shyly. I sniffled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes! Thanks, um I'll be over soon." I said. He nodded and walked out. I felt a spark so much different than when I'm with Eddie. I wiped my tears away and got up. I walked in the kitchen to find a middle aged man who looks like he is drunk.

"Here is the princess!" He slurred.

"Pardon?" I asked. "Your Nina right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Robert!" He said. "Nice meeting you, Robert." I said really creeped out.

"So any advice when we are going to the arena?" Fabian asked.

"Stay alive!" He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"That's all? That's not even advice." Fabian said.

"Well I'm your mentor aren't I?" Robert asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done!" I said and walked out. I laid down and fell asleep not wanting another day to come by.

* * *

I

**Chapter 2 is done! Woo! So next chapter is when Nina and Fabian arrives at the Capitol and meets Jason. Then, a little bit of the training. Also, I just finished Chapter 3 and started Chapter 4. I will be on time.:) So next Chapter will be next Monday. April 14th. Sorry about the squish stuff. it won't let me edit it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Anubis Games**

**Do not own the characters and show. Only the certain plot line. Took me a long time to wRite this. Three freaking days. Grr. But it was worth it for all of you. Fabina fluff will be in here but will break. So as promised I present this story to you. Hope you like it. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**i am so weird. Right? I am being so kind is to post this chapter today. You are so welcome. **

I woke up with the sun shine over my face. I had a nightmare I had to go in the games. Wait, it's true. I sighed and got ready. I walked out of my room and saw Robert and Fabian taking calmly during Breakfast. I stared curiously and walked into the room.

"And the princess had arrived." He said. I felt an urge of anger threatening to come out but I held it in and smiled. I sat down and started eating.

"So you need to find shelter and protect yourself from any harm. Whatever you do don't show the other tributes your weakness and you need to be good with weapons to win. Don't eat any berries that you are unsure about. And one important thing be allies with people. Nina, you don't talk much so you won't get any allies." He said and I scowled.

"You know it's rude telling people that just because they don't talk much doesn't mean I don't have friends. I just decided not to have one. I only have one and I'm more concerned for my families health. Unlike you."I growled. Robert looked like he was surprised on his birthday. I smiled and went back to eating.

"The princess has spoken." He said and I growled. He had a knife in his hand and I took it from him and stabbed the table. He looked at me impressed.

"Don't say a word." I said.

"It's time!" Trudy exclaimed happily. I saw a huge building with people that looks colorful. Fabian looked out and he smiled waving. I looked out and I didn't wave. They only watch the games with tributes dying. They gamble and they just watch it for pleasure. Once we got there, I was rushed into the washing room. I took a nice bath and they made my eyes, lips, and nose be fix. The worst part was when they waxed me. It was awful. A man and woman came in. They took a needle.

"What is that?" I asked. They ignored me.

"What is that?" I asked one more time.

"It's a chemical that makes your skin glow." The man said. I nodded and let the torture begin. When they were done, a man came in and started looking at me like I was the most famous woman in the world.

"I'm so sorry that you have to be treated like your some sort of doll." The man said.

"I'm Jasper Choudhary. I will be your stylist. I won't treat you like your some sort of mannequin. I promise you." Jasper said.

"Thank you!" I croaked. We arrive at the apartment and it was pretty nice but I think it's too nice. I went into my room and was shocked at this scene. My bed was made and it was very cozy looking. I played around with the remote and supper was ready. I walked towards the table. I hungrily ate the dinner.

"Remember, the Gamemakers can control what you do. If you cross the force field the Gamemakers can probably kill you. Do don't do that. Nina" Robert said.

"You know it's rude to point it out to people." I said bitterly.

"Well, miss goody goody, tell me what you should do in order to 'stay alive'." He said and quoted the stay alive thing.

"I think I should just hide out and don't fight so I don't have to get chased. I won't eat any poison berries or try to go out of the force field. I'll just stay where to be safe." I said. Fabian flashed me a good one sign. I smiled back.

"Okay! Maybe that's a good way to survive. But one problem. Food and Water. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I know how to hunt and I know how to not be seen to get water." I said like it's the obvious thing.

"You know, Nina. I think you have a chance in winning this game." Robert said. Fabian frowned.

"I'm finished." He said and walked into his room.

"Nice one!" I said coldly and followed Fabian towards his room. I knocked and Fabian opened the door.

"Don't apologized, it wasn't your fault." He said before I could say anything. I nodded. I bid him a good bye and when I was about to walk out he grabbed my wrist.

"How is it like, knowing how to hunt and knowing how to defend yourself?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I learned how to hunt when I was eight. My dad would always wake me up early In the morning and take me out to the woods. Before, I didn't know how to use a bow at all. I would always mess up and get frustrated. I got it and I would ask my dad to to teach how to hunt. He eventually did. When I knew how to hunt it felt like I could so anything. I would always defend myself and family. My dad showed me how I need to be loyal." I said. Remembering the flashback gives me tears forming. Ever since my dad died I was the one to take care of my family. Mostly, Nicky.

"What happened to your dad!" He asked.

"He past!" I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up!" He said.

"No it's fine you didn't know." I said. I was getting a bit tired.

"Um I'm going to bed, night." I said.

"Night!" He said. I went to bed having an actual smile on my face. The next morning we had usual breakfast.

"So today, we will have training for the past three days. Tonight Jason Winkler will interview you two and other tributes:" Trudy said. We nodded and I went back to my rom. Jasper came in and did my hair. I got into my uniform. Once we got at the training center, all of the tributes were there.

"Okay, rules are no harassing other tributes at training center. Save that for the arena." The trainer said. I went to the bow and arrow station. I pretended to be very bad at it and other tributes were laughing probably thinking I'm weak. Whose the one to laugh. I went to see Fabian at the crafting station. I walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Painting my hand like a tree bark." He said holding it up to the tree. I was impressed. After training, we went back to the apartment. Jasper led me to the dressing room at Jason Winkler's show. He did my makeup. Shimmering gold and pink glossy lipgloss. My hair was straightened and my hair was clipped. My dress was a very silky, flowy light blue dress.

"You look sexy!" Jasper said. I laughed. I went out and saw all the tributes. All of the tributes went on and I rolled my eyes on how they are so obnoxious.

"Miss Martin, your up next." A producer said. I went up the stage and saw the crowd.

"Look at this. The chosen girl." Jason greeted me I think.

"Thank you, Jason. Lucky to be here." I said smiling. Not!

"She's so adorable isn't she?" He asked. Weird.

"So tell me Nina. We all heard you took your sister's place." He said.

"Well yeah! I need to protect her and my family. They are the most important people in my life and I need to do my duty that my father wanted me to do before he past." I said, revealing too much information for the Capital to use it against me.

"I think I'm going to cry." He said. I laughed.

"And that spectacular golden shiny think that was swirling on you and Fabian. That was magnificent. It was so you." He said.

"Aww your too sweet." I said.

"Why thank you." He said. I had the idea. I faced Jasper and he nodded.

"And I have the swirling gold on my dress. Would you like to see?" I asked.

"Nina Martin, yes I would." He said smiling. I got up and started to wave my hands up in the air like I am flying and all the swirling gold comes out. Everyone gasps.

"So beautiful!" Jason said.

"Nina Martin everyone!" He yelled and hold up my wrist, I walked down the stairs. "You did excellent." Trudy said smiling. I saw Fabian up there.

"So Fabian, how is being in the hunger games for ya?" Jason asked.

"Scary but yeah just scary!" He said and laughed. Jason laughed too.

"Your scared? Don't be. So you Rutter, any special girl?" He asked.

"She is back in District 12. So..." He said and knew what Jason knew what he meant.

"Oh ouch." Jason said.

"When you win the games, tell her how you feel." Jason said and that's when Fabian's last sentence of the night, made me angry, confused, and amazed?

"I can't. She is in this games. I don't like her. I love her."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I think this was the longest chapter yet. Thank you everybody who followed and you know reviewed. Love you all. You guys are my life and I wouldn't become excellent with your good and bad reviews. I'll be doing the best three chapter house of Anubis fanfiction contest. Everything about the contest will be up by tomorrow. So be on the look out. Also, this story will probably have about seventy chapters. Still not sure because you know the original games are long and i am skipping some parts that I think aren't necessary. I know you guys want mw to put the games in but I'm trying to make you guys hooked up. Don't you want a story to be very well to read? **

**OH MY GOD! **

**THERE MIGHT BE A HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 4. THAT WAS WHAT THE DIRECTOR OR I DON'T KNOW PRODUCER SAID ON TWITTER. NATHALIA RAMOS MIGHT BE IN IT AND TASIE LAWRENCE WILL BE OUT YAY. NO MABIAN I HATE THAT COUPLE. FABINA! **

**Sorry about the caps. Just really excited. Wouldn't you. So next chapter is on April 21. Actually Next week. I'm awesome. So forget I said anything on chapter 2. Excited? **


	4. Chapter 4

The Anubis Games

After Fabian said that. I don't know what came over me. Anger.

"Ouch! Fabian Rutter everyone" Jason yelled and grabbed Fabian's wrist and put it in the air. Once he came out, I lunged towards him and put my arm against his neck.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily. He had trouble breathing. I glared at him and Robert pulled me off of him.

"He made the people in the Capitol admire you. He made you desirable and you are giving him crap about it." Robert said.

"Look Nina, I didn't mean to tell everyone about that but I had to-" He started to say but I cut him off by kissing him. **(Shocker much right?)** Robert looked shocked and told everyone to give us space. We pulled apart.

"What the hell?" He asked very confused.

"I only got angry for no parent reason. I guess something came over me and I'm sorry." I apologized. He nodded.

"It's fine. I guess I just don't want to kill you and all." He said.

"You don't have to. I have a plan."

* * *

After Fabian and I talked about our plan, we walked together to the apartment. Without talking, I went to my room and just drifted off. **(She did change)** The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. Fabian and I together and the plan. I got dressed in my training uniform and walked in the dining room.

"Morning!" I said. Robert ignored like always but not Fabian.

"Morning!" He said with a smile. I sat down and started eating.

"Guys today you have your very last training and your evaluation test." Trudy said. I groaned. My eyes got a little teary and I realized tomorrow is the games. I finished eating along with Fabian and went to the training center. I saw all the other tributes and started going to eat station and still pretend I'm bad at it. In the evaluation test I'll show them whose boss.

"All tributes must go to the evaluation hall for your turn." The trainer called out. We all walked in single file line with me always in the back. Once we got to the hall. We all sat down, waiting for our turn.

"Hunter Gateway." The man called. Half hour later they called Fabian. He came out looking relieved five minutes later.

"Nina Martin!" The man called. I walked in and walked into the evaluation room. I went to the bow and arrow station. I picked up my bow and put my arrow in place. I aimed my bow at the human target and shot and saw that I missed. I looked up and saw the Capitol staring at me laughing. I scowled. They turned away and started talking. I couldn't take it anymore and I knew I was going to get in huge trouble. I aimed bow and my arrow toward an apple from a duck and shot it right in the center of it.

* * *

**Sorry so short. Fabina Fluff. Wanted to add the in it. Sorry if I am one day late. Next chapter APRIL 20 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Anubis Games **

Everyone at the balcony gasped in horror.

"Thank you!" I sneered and put the bow back. I walked away. I'm in so much trouble. Not just the Capitol. Robert and Trudy.

"What were you thinking?" Trudy asked.

"Good one, that'll show the Capitol." Robert said impressed.

"Robert shut up and Nina, why?" She asked.

"They were paying attention to me. What do you think I am? Weak?" I asked. Jasper came in and hugged me.

"It's on!" He said and turned on the TV. It showed Jason Winkler.

"So the tributes did their evaluation test and I have the results. I will be saying all tributes in their District order." Jason said.

"District One, Hunter Gateway; six."

"Maureen Hilary; nine."

"District two, Sagi Lewis; nine."

"Liana Lance; eight."

"District three, Derek Young; seven."

"Eileen Grace; four."

"District four, Dana France; eight."

"Friago Troy; nine."

"District five, Raymond Beetee; seven."

"Anakka Daraj; eight."

"District six, Keegan Roberts; three."

"Naya Lawrence; five."

"District seven, Beto Clarke; seven."

"Tasie Larey; nine."

"District eight, Louis Frank; three."

"Dara Gravich; ten."

"District nine, Sanotano Nin; one."

"Santana Nin; five."

"District ten, Darina Ray; eight."

"Faté Dot; six."

"District eleven, Joy Mercer; nine."

"Jerome Clarke; nine."

"District twelve, Fabian Rutter; eight." Everybody was happy for Fabian but I was scared.

"Nina Martin; eleven." He said. I was shocked. Trudy was so shocked.

"Good job!" Fabian said.

"Thanks!" I said still shocked.

After supper, I was too tired to stay awake and I decided that I should get to sleep because I won't be able to do that tomorrow.

"Goodnight!" I said. Fabian waved but then he gripped my wrist. I gave him a weird look.

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. My whole body froze. I don't think it's going to work with the plan and all.

"Fabian, no I don't think it's going to workout with all the plan and the games tomorrow. Maybe after the gAmes we can but I don't know if we can now. You know what I mean. I think we're better off being friends for now." I said.

"Nina, I understand your right. Thanks for not just saying no but giving me an explanation." Fabian said. I gave him a sad smile and went to my room. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, my stomach churned and I started crying. I heard a knock and I washed up my face. I saw the redness gone.

"This should work!" I muttered to myself. I went to unlock the door and became face to face to Fabian.

"Nina, I just came to say its time for breakfast. Wait have you been crying?" He asked. Damn!

"Um yeah, I-I'm sc-scared b-because of t-the g-games." I stuttered. Damn it. He hugged me and I just melted in his chest. Crying all over. It's just I don't want to do this. I'm too scared.

"Nina you are going to win this." Fabian said. I looked at him.

"I don't think. I am, but with your plan. Maybe." He said reassuring.

"Just know. That I will always love you no matter what." He said but realized what he was saying. I froze.

"You love me?" I asked. He nodded. Unable to speak.

"Time to get ready for the arena." Trudy yelled. Jasper came in and ushered Fabian out. He made me put black pants and a dark brown long sleeve shirt. He got me black combat boots to wear. He did my hair into the braid I had on the morning we came from the Capitol. Walking in silence, we got to the aircraft. He led me to two seats. I took one and he took the other. I scanned the room and saw one of the Peacekeepers with a needle thingy.

"Arm." She demanded to a brunette girl I think name is Joy Mercer. They squeezed the needle into her arm. She winced and when she saw me staring, she glared at me and then looked away. The woman came to me and asked me for my arm. She put the needle in and I winced.

"It's your tracker in the arena." Jasper said. I nodded. She went away. After five to ten minutes we were gone from the Capitol. We got there at like ten minutes after and Jasper led me to a small room with a tube. He gave me a thick brown jacket. He silently looked at me and when he saw my locket he was smiling. He frowned when he heard the speaker said we had only thirty seconds. He tightly hugged me. He let go after twenty seconds. I walked into the tube and it closed on me. I started panicking. It went up and I scanned my surroundings. The scene was grassy. There was a little fort with lots of surviving things. A bow and arrow and a backpack was something I saw. Then it was time for the countdown.

"Thirty!" The announcer said.

_29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 1 2_

The horn went off and I was already running towards my death.

* * *

**So I decided to post early. I know this is short but I think it'll be much much longer when the actual action/ games is on. So your welcome and I'll see you on April 28.**


	6. Chapter 6

** The Anubis Games**

I started running towards the supplies that I want. The backpack and bow and arrow. Somebody was already running toward it too. I ran fast as I could and got the backpack and bow and arrow. I ran towards the forest and tripped over a log. I groaned in pain but still ran. Once I saw them gone, I collapsed on the floor, tired. It's already been an half hour and I'm exhausted. I started taking things out of my backpack. Water bottle. Nothing in it. Sleeping bag. Rope. Apple. First Aid Kit. Good stuff. I heard a snap of leaves behind me and whipped my body around. I saw the girl who was chasing me. Santana Nin. I took my bow and arrow and aimed the bow at her with my arrow straight at her heart. She put her hands up surrendering.

"I only came here to ask you if we can be allies." She said shyly.

"Why should I. Are you going to kill me?" I asked. I felt a pang of guilt as I said that. She looks like she is only thirteen.

"Sorry, not used to have someone from another District to talk to." I said before she can say anything. I gave a smile and told her we can.

"Okay, I found a good spot to hide in and nobody knows where it is." Santana said.

I nodded and followed her. We got there after twenty minutes. There was a small hole but a good size for me and her to fit. We began to squeeze ourselves in it. The hole was big in the inside. I saw that Santana settled here already. She had her backpack in the corner and her sleeping bag sprawled out. I began to unpack things. My sleeping bag and all of my supplies.

"How did you find this?" I asked.

"I was running because Joy Mercer was trying to kill me." Santana said.

"Oh!" Was all I can say. I began to get up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find food." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we need to survive so we need food and I think I saw water from where I ran." I said.

"No, you are going to get killed." She said.

"No I'm not. I know how to hunt and like I said before we are allies and it's my duty to keep us safe." I said and walked out. I heard a bomb. One. Another. Two. Three. Four.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight. The bombs were done and they were already eight dead. That means fifteen of us are left. I began to shoot some rabbits and squirrels. I began packing it into a bag I found on the ground. I saw a pond and began to walk over. I began to fill the two water bottles. One of mine and Santana's. I was done and then all of the sudden, I heard an ear piercing scream calling my name. It sounded like... Santana's.

"Nina!"

"Nina!"

I began to run over to where her voice was. The scene I saw was hideous. I saw Joy Mercer with a knife and threw it at Santana. It hit her in the stomach. I shoot my arrow at Joy but she ducked and it hit a guy behind her.

"Jerome!" She cried looking at his bloody chest that I shot him at. He collapsed with his eyes still open and began to close his eyes to his forever death. She ran over to him and cried. I looked at Santana already dead. I cried. I took my arrow and shot Joy. She collapsed on Jerome and with the energy she had, her head turned. Her last word were,

"Revenge!"

* * *

Then, she collapsed. I then fell down crying. I started singing my favorite song that my Gran banned me to sing and the song that my father taught me and the song I always sing to Nicky.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when you awake, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, _

_A moonbeam ray, _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, _

_they'll wash away._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you. _

I started crying hysterically. I put my hand up for the sign. I put flowers around Santana's body. Put a dozen of them inside her hands and one in her hair. I heard a snap. I whipped my body around and saw the boy I have turned down to be my boyfriend and the one who helped me plan out the plan.

"Fabian?" I said confused. My confused looked turn into a smile.

"Fabian!" I squealed and ran to him. He collapsed on the ground.

"Fabian!" I shrieked in terror.

"Nina! Hunter Gateway, he tried to kill me. He-" he started to say but agony took over.

"Fabian, tell me later. We have to get you safe!" I exclaimed and literally dragged him into the hole. We settled in the hole and I placed him on Santana's sleeping bag. He began to moan in pain. I heard a beep and saw a parachute come down. I open up the box and saw soup, bread, and medicine. There was a note on it.

_Give Fabian soup and bread. Have some too. Use this medicine wisely. _

_~Robert _

"Thank you, Robert." I muttered. Fabian looked asleep so I let him be. I began searching his body for any cut or bruise he may have. His legs no nothing major. His arms. Nope. Head. No. His neck. Oh my gosh. There was a big slit and there was dry blood. I checked his stomach and chest. Big slit. I got some medicine and very gently put the medicine on. He flinched. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw me he was startled but relaxed.

"I see you saw my little cuts." He said.

"Little, more like big deadly cuts." I said. He chuckled. I rubbed some more on his chest, stomach, and neck.

"You hungry?" I asked. He nodded.

"You look pale and you look sweaty." I said and felt his head.

"Your heating up." I said and pour water from my bottle and on a leaf I found. I put it on his head. He started throwing up on his side. Part vomit, part blood. My eyes twitched at the sight. He was done and I started feeding him the soup. He took the soup out of my hands and the spoon. He fed me and once we finished one quarter of the spoon, I put my head on his chest. As soon as he fell asleep, I went out if the hole and with my bow and arrows. I heard twig snap. I looked everywhere and saw Sagi Lewis.

"There's the chosen girl, who got eleven. Impressive." Sagi said smirking.

"What do you want?" I snarled. He chuckled evilly and lunged towards me, he grabbed a knife and slit my throat. I yelped in agony.

"Why do you think I want something?" He questioned jokingly. I glared at him.

"Why wouldn't you? I got the score eleven. Right?" I sneered choking on my breath.

"Yes, your right!" He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"They what do you want me to do?" I panted, planning a plan. He walked towards me.

"Kill Fabian Rutter." He whispered. That crossed the line. He turned his back away and started to walked until, I aimed my arrow to him. I shot him on the arm. He yelped in pain. He turned around and anger crossed over him.

"You shot me!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, damn right I did!" I choked, hardly breathing.

"Nina Martin, you are dead. Dead I say!" He said angrily and holding his arm as blood gushed out then stormed off. I ran into the hole and saw Fabian awake.

"Nina! What happened and your bleeding." He said and that's when I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

**So I'm done with Chapter 6. Okay so I've been thinking. Does anybody want me to do a sequel on Anubis Games? I'm not sure. If I get at least 40 reviews from this chapter to chapter 12, I will. If I don't I dunno. So next chapter will be on May 5. Oh my goodness. It already been a month since I wrote this story. So to celebrate the one month anninversary, my next chapter will be really long and maybe a surprise at the end.;). **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Anubis Games**

_I took off running away from the ghost that was haunting me. _

_"You better win! Or else everyone you love will die." She said. _

_"Please please don't." I begged. "What do you want me to do?" _

_"Touch my hand." She said. I touched her hand. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. _

_"One of the tributes that died." She started. "My name is Senkarah. I now own you." _

* * *

I woke up with a startle. My whole body shook. I looked at the surroundings I was at. All of the events came back. Sagi almost killing me. Fabian almost dying. Fabian! I looked at my side and saw he was wide awake.

"Nina, thank god you are awake. " He said hugging me. I sit up but regretted because a sharp pain came from my stomach and head.

"Uh!" I said in pain clutching my stomach. I tried sitting up again but the pain started again. I groaned in pain.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Fabian said and helped me lay down.

"Does anybody know we are in here?" I asked.

"No, just in case with my art skills, I had to put things on the hole because people could easily get in. But don't worry I put one hole that will allow us to breathe." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I feel much better. I think I'm fine now. But you are not." He joked but serious too. A sharp pain came from my stomach.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain not loudly.

"Nina I have no idea what's happening." He said. "May I?" Looking at my stomach. I nodded. He lifted up my shirt and was staring at it in horror.

"Nina, i think when Sagi sliced your neck he did something to your stomach." He said. I shrugged still in pain. The pain was okay after awhile.

"Fabian, I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I really do want to be your girlfriend but if you die or I die it won't be worth it." I said.

"Then we can work it out and make the best of it." Fabian said.

"You know what your right. Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I said and smiled. We leaned in and kissed for the first time. The kiss started as sweet but passionate. We pulled apart after.

"Wow!" Was all I can say. We smiled. After that, we fell asleep. I had that dream again.

* * *

_"You foolish girl! Stop fooling and kill the boy." Senkarah scolded. _

_"Fabian? No! I will not allow you to force me to do things that I don't want to." I said. _

_"But you must! I demand you to kill the boy." She yelled. _

_"And your demand will be vedoed(1) by me." I said my confidence building up. _

* * *

I woke up and a smile formed my face as I stood up for myself. I took a breath and my face scrunched up. What is that vile(2) stench. I smelled everywhere until it landed on Fabian. I look at his leg and saw his leg all red and yellow. I gasped and shrieked. I cursed myself. Damn you Nina! Fabian stirred in his sleep and started waking up. Stupid! Fabian's eyes opened and it was bloodshot.

"Nina?" He croaked still sleepy. I was still shocked to speak.

"Earth to Nina?" He asked. I blinked cautiously.

"Um, y-your l-leg I-is I-infected." I stammered obviously in shock and in horror.

Fabian looked at his leg and his face turned pale white. He put on a fake sad smile.

"Nina, no worries. We can treat it with the cream that Robert send." He said. I nodded still unable I speak. I hesitantly reached for the cream and opened the lid. I slowly scooped a handful of cream and gently rubbed it on his leg. I looked up and saw Fabian's face scrunched up in agony.

"Fabian, it's okay, just let out the pain." I whispered. He got the message and moaned in pain. His face still scrunched up. After I was done, I stroked his hair and gently kissed his lips. He smiled and gently took my hand.

"Nina, thank you." He said. I smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For treating me. I wasn't even helping you when you got hurts. Knowing that you'll risk your life for me is too much. I-" He didn't finish because tears started flowing his cheeks and he started crying.

"Shhh. Fabian it's okay. I know you were trying to help. I'm not mad. Fabian, spending time with you before I die is the best cure for me. I don't care if you don't treat me the way I treat you because your my first love. You make me smile with your kind words and your gentle touches and words. You make me feel like a princess in so many ways that I love you for that. So don't put your self down about it because it's not your fault." I said smiling tears spilled on my cheeks. He wiped them away. I kissed him.

"But, your not going to die. Don't say that ever again. Your not going die. I'm not letting you." Fabian said tears forming.

"What choice do I have. Risking your life or my life. I rather risk my life than yours. You have much of a life than me." I said.

"No, I'm not letting you. Nina, you don't deserve any of this. Why would you risk your life that is so beautiful. My mom abused me and my dad hates me. You already risked your life over Sagi and I'm not letting you risk it again. You understand me." He said. Tears formed and my tear stained face were replaced with new ones.

"I rather have my life taken than you. I'm sorry Fabian." I said.

"Nina, stop! No. Please please. I'm begging you to not risk your life." He said. I heard a cannonball boom. It hasn't done that for such a long time. One. Two. Three. And that's all. Wow. Now there's twelve of us. When that was done, I looked at Fabian who fell asleep.

"I am pleased to announce that they're will be a feast tomorrow morning." Jason said over speaker. Yes! Fabian really needs it. I'm getting that. But that last sentence caught off guard and made me the happiest person alive.

"And also they're can be two victors from the same district."

* * *

**So I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't posted for such a long time. I decided to post right away. So this isn't a long one:(. I promise next updated will be longer. I love you guys and I'm not stopping this story. Please still review this story. It'll mean a lot. And please do the contest. I'm moving the deadline for submissions to June 15th. Longer than before. So please join. All information will be on my page. So check it out. Next update will be on Sunday May 25. Why? Because I'm posting another one on Monday May 26. **

**1. vedoed- refused**

**2.) vile- disgusting**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Anubis Games **

Oh my god. I can't believe it. There might be a chance that Fabian and I will get to win. Together.

"Fabian!" I whispered, shaking him to wake up to tell him the news. Fabian stirred and his eyes snapped wide open.

"Nina?" He said groggily.

"I have some news. Two great news." I said smiling.

"What?" He said brightening a little bit.

"So, the people are kind enough to let has have a feast. I'm getting if for both of us." I said letting it soak in the news to Fabian.

"Nina, no I'm not letting you go there. It's too dangerous." Fabian demanded.

"Fabian, what choice do I have? Let you die? How could I ever forgive myself that I knew I could have took great care of you but I didn't because I just let you rust to death." I cried.

"Nina, if you go out to there you'll be dead." He said.

"I rather be dead to save you Fabian." I spat crying now. "Your the person I trusted the most and if you just live, I know that I was the person to save your life from pain. After you win, I'll be taking good care of you when I'm up there because I'm not letting any damn person to hurt you." I said.

"Nina, I know this is hard for you but these people aren't District 12. They will fight you until you surrendered and kill you in pieces. Please you cannot go." He said.

"Fine I won't go." I said and sighed.

"Okay, good." He said and laid down. He fell asleep and I got my bow and arrow. I walked out and went towards the Cornucopia. I went to see where the bag was and I spotted it. No one was there. I ran towards the bag but felt I was thrown onto the ground I looked up and saw a girl with very reddish hair. She smirked and ran for her bag, but I used my arrow and aimed it for her leg. She yelped.

"Dana!" A voice cried. I looked over and saw Sagi. Great. I ran for my bag and grabbed it when he helped Dana. He scanned the surrounding until his eyes spot me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"You!" He said pointing. He got out his knife and threw me to the ground. I gripped the bag and I got my arrow and stabbed Sagi's arm. He yelped. He slit my cheek with the knife but not that deep because somebody attacked him. I looked up and saw a boy with brunette hair.

"That's what you get for hurting San." The boy said.

"I didn't hurt her, Hunter." Sagi said to Hunter. Hunter choked Sagi until Sagi's head came off. Dana choked in pain and tears brimming her eyes.

"You run and thanks for everything you did for San." Hunter said. I smiled.

"Your welcome. She's the one who helped me with shelter." I said. He nodded and killed Dana. I ran and heard two bombs. I ran towards the shelter. I climbed in and covered it again. Thank god Fabian is asleep still.

"Fabian!" I whispered shaking him. He opened his eyes.

"Look what I got." I said holding the bag.

"Nina! I thought you said you weren't getting it." He said

"Well this guy Hunter saved my life. Sagi and Dana this girl got killed because they were going to kill me." I said.

"You lied to me. I don't care about that. I just care that you lied to me." He said.

"I did this for you Fabian. Yeah I lied to you but for you. You are technically dying and you need energy." I cried.

"You didn't do this for me." He said.

"Of course I did. Why do you think that!" I asked.

"Because. You didn't like me before then why do you like me?" He asked.

"Because you are amazing and such the sweetest person in the world. Why are you being so stubborn Fabian. I wanted you to live. Is it too much to ask? I care about you. Only you." I said.

"I don't want to live." He blurted. Tears started escaping my eyes.

"W-what!" I stammered.

"Yeah! I have nobody okay?" He said.

"Of course you do. You have me." I said.

"You think that but I really don't." He said.

"One of us has to live." He said. Wait I forgot to tell him the news.

"Fabian! The announcers said that there can be two victors." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really!"

* * *

**So I'm soooooooooo sorry for not posting. I might not be able to post next Monday but I'll try. I have finals this week and next week. I have so many things to do, but next week will be my last day of school and I'll be able to post every updated, so yay. So next chapters will be on if I can't post on June 16. Or if I can on June 9. So R&R. **


End file.
